Pain of Parting
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Keindahannya memesona tiap mata yang menatapnya, menyembunyikan kegelapan di baliknya. Karena sosok yang terlahir di bawah naungan sayap malaikat jatuh tidak akan diberkati. EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me.


_Merupakan suatu misteri, mempertanyakan kehidupan yang mengalir_

 _Di balik pesona dan rupa menawan, di balik harapan dan suatu kecerdasan_

 _Merancau emosi hingga dibalik dalam suatu estetika_

 _Ruang dan waktu berputarlah, dan biarkan aku menjumpaimu satu kali lagi …_

 _Untuk memastikan pada siapakah hatiku berlabuh kelak._

.

…*…

.

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: Stright, AU, semi-historical fiction, miss typo(s), etc.**

Dipersembahkan for EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me.

 **Selamat membaca ^^**

.

…*…

.

 _ **Antioka, Siria, 525 SM**_

.

Gadis itu adalah gadis paling cantik di kota mereka.

Rambutnya pirang, lembut bagaikan sutra yang ditenun oleh bidadari-bidadari surga, kulitnya putih pucat, bagaikan kulit patung dewa-dewi Yunani yang dipahat oleh seniman terbaik. Tubuhnya molek, dan gerak-geriknya lembut, jarinya yang tengah menenun bergerak bagaikan kaki laba-laba, lincah dan menawan. Tawanya riang seperti nyanyian burung bulbul di pagi hari, menumbuhkan tanaman para petani dan memekarkan bunga-bunga di padang. Kehadirannya di pusat kota tiap hari selalu menjadi hal yang paling dinantikan oleh tiap warga yang ada. Mata birunya memiliki warna yang sama dengan batu mulia yang mengalungi lehernya, berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Keindahan yang sempurna. Diwariskan langsung dari dewa-dewi kuno yang telah tiada.

Shikamaru pertama menjumpainya di gerbang kota Antioka, beberapa saat setelah dia datang ke ke kota dari Bizantium—tempat kelahirannya—sebagai tanda persahabatan antar dua kota. Perintah untuk belajar dan mengemban ilmu yang ada di punggungnya terlupakan hanya dengan melihat senyum sang gadis menawan.

Gadis itu menggunakan gaun sederhana berwarna putih gading yang ditenun rapi, membawakan senampan makanan sebagai bentuk penghormatan pada para tamu dari Bizantium yang datang.

"Aku begitu mengirikan kalian para laki-laki yang bisa berpetualang ke seluruh dunia untuk menuntut ilmu. Sementara aku, seorang gadis, harus duduk di rumah, belajar menenun dan memasak makanan untuk suami di masa depan," kata sang gadis saat memberikan satu potong buah segar dan sekerat roti pada Shikamaru. "Namaku Ino, hanya seorang gadis pengagum kisah-kisah memesona yang dibawakan para pedagang dari timur."

Bisa dibilang itulah kali pertama Shikamaru terpesona pada sosok seorang wanita.

Jika dia boleh berkata, sesungguhnya gadis itu bukan gadis paling cantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Ada gadis-gadis lain yang lebih rupawan di kota asalnya, dengan kulit hitam maupun putih, dengan rambut pirang, merah, cokelat, hitam atau lainnya, dengan mata biru, hijau, cokelat bahkan hitam kelam. Ada banyak gadis elok yang bisa didapatkannya, namun hanya satu gadis yang berani berkata tajam seperti itu padanya.

Hari berikutnya, saat mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah rumah sederhana huniannya, dia kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tengah duduk di sebuah tenda kumal bersama gadis-gadis muda dan anak-anak, mendengarkan seorang pencerita mengisahkan tentang kisah tragis sepasang kekasih di negeri nan jauh.

Dia berdiri beberapa langkah jauhnya dari muka tenda yang terbuka, memandangi punggung sang gadis dari bawah keteduhan pohon.

Gadis itu menoleh, mungkin menyadari jika sosoknya menjadi pusat atensi seseorang. Memandang Shikamaru sejenak sebelum tersenyum kecil. Mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis di sampingnya yang tampak cemas dan berjalan keluar tenda.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" sang gadis bertanya sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apa yang gadis sepertimu cari dalam sebuah kisah rekaan seperti itu."

Ino hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku banyak mendengar kabar tentangmu dari pada pedagang. Seorang jenius yang luar biasa dari Bizantium. Mampu mengembangkan ilmu yang ada di masa ini dan menciptakan ilmu-ilmu baru. Mereka mengatakan jika kau adalah seseorang yang tidak suka membuang waktu pada hal yang kau anggap tidak penting—sepertinya mereka benar."

"Sayangnya mereka salah. Aku adalah laki-laki bodoh yang menghabiskan waktunya memandangi langit dan mencoba menguak apa yang sesungguhnya tersembunyi di sana. Aku adalah makhluk yang membuang waktunya sebanyak orang lain membuang usianya."

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Tempat ini memiliki langit yang indah. Di kaki bukit Silpius, dekat dengan para penggembala melepaskan domba-domba mereka. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

.

...*...

.

"Kisah rekaan. Sebuah roman yang tidak pernah terjadi di dunia. Sama anehnya dengan dewa-dewi berkepala binatang yang mereka sembah di Alexandria," sang gadis berkata sembari menarik satu per satu bunga liar yang ada di sekelilingnya, menjadikannya satu dan mengikatnya dengan rumput. "Tidak masuk akal. Namun selalu memesona untuk didengarkan."

Shikamaru membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam mendengar celoteh riang sang gadis di antara suara percikan air di sungai kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. "Kau menyukai kisah-kisah semacam itu?"

"Tidak seperti laki-laki, aku tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk belajar. Perkamen-perkamen kulit kambing di perpustakaan hanyalah suatu benda tak terjangkau bagiku. Kisah-kisah indah dianggap lebih cocok bagi seorang wanita."

"Meski kau adalah putri dari pemimpin tertinggi kota ini?"

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya, seolah ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa Shikamaru mengetahuinya. "Apa seseorang memberitahumu?"

"Kau sendiri lah yang memberitahukannya padaku."

"Kapan?"

"Setiap saat." Shikamaru menguap lebar, merasakan nyaman hangat belaian matahari di kulitnya dan suara tinggi sang gadis yang bagaikan nyanyian sebelum tidur ibunya. "Pakaian, cara bicara, sikap, tak ada satupun yang memperlihatkanmu sebagai rakyat jelata. Kalaupun kau bisa menyamarkannya, kau tidak mungkin melepas kalung simbol kekuasaan dan membiarkan para dayang itu meninggalkanmu sendiri bukan?"

Ino tersentak, menoleh ke belakang, menemukan beberapa gadis mengamatinya sembari bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. "Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk tidak mengikutiku kali ini."

"Mereka akan dihukum jika membiarkan nonanya bicara berdua dengan seorang pria asing," gumam Shikamaru. Menoleh pada sang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan hingga membawaku ke tempat ini?"

Sang gadis menghela napas panjang. "Banyak. Sangat banyak. Hingga aku sendiri tidak dapat memutuskan mana yang lebih dulu ingin kutanyakan padamu." Sang gadis memejamkan matanya, tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin lebih banyak mengetahui tentang dunia. Dan saat mendengar berita kedatanganmu ke Antioka, aku berpikir ... mungkin aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak memiliki cukup kesabaran untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan ingin tahumu dalam satu waktu." Shikamaru berguling dari posisinya, merasa sedikit silau pada cahaya matahari yang menembus kelopak matanya. "Namun aku bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan untuk satu waktu."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Datanglah setiap hari ke tempat ini, dan siapkanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Aku akan menjawabnya. Hanya satu pertanyaan dalam satu hari. Tidak lebih."

Gadis itu memandanginya sejenak sebelum tertawa keras. "Kau ini benar-benar orang yang menarik sekali, Shikamaru. Aku jadi ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

.

...*...

.

Si gadis pirang datang tiap siangnya. Dengan beberapa orang gadis pelayan yang akan mengamati dari kejauhan. Shikamaru juga selalu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pelajarannya lebih cepat dan datang mendahului sang gadis, berbaring di rerumputan seolah tengah bersantai-santai tanpa ada kesibukan.

Berbagai pertanyaan telah dilontarkan sang gadis, satu tiap harinya, Shikamaru menjawabnya dengan nada malas-malasan.

"Seperti apakah Kota Bizantium itu? Kudengar tempatnya jauh lebih ramai dari Antioka. Dan kudengar juga bayak orang-orang asing dari bagian dunia yang tidak diketahui tiba di sana."

"Kudengar para ahli sedang memperdebatkan bentuk dunia. Apakah datar yang dibatasi dengan akhir dunia, ataukah berbentuk cawan dengan Kerajaan Tuhan di atasnya. Menurutmu seperti apakah bentuk dunia?"

"Para pedagang dari timur membawa kabar tentang benda yang dapat meniru permukaan air. Sesuatu yang bisa memantulkan wajah kita saat kita melihat ke dalamnya—seperti benda magis. Apa kau tahu benda apa itu?"

"Apa kau percaya jika dunia sesungguhnya disangga oleh pilar-pilar raksasa yang dibangun para dewa? Menurutmu di mana dasar pilar itu berada? Apakah di bawah sana terdapat dunia seperti yang kita lihat saat ini?"

"Ada sebuah ramuan yang katanya mampu mengobati demam pada anak-anak lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan mantra yang kita tahu. Ada banyak anak yang sakit di kota. Aku ingin menolong mereka. Apa kau tahu resepnya?"

Seorang gadis dengan rasa ingin tahu tinggi. Menanyakan kebenaran dari kabar angin yang diterimanya di kota, mencoba mencari kenyataan yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Terkadang gadis itu akan mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Kadang pula dia hanya akan diam dan berpikir. Namun tak jarang juga gadis itu akan membantahnya, tidak setuju dengan praduga yang diutarakan Shikamaru—terutama jika mereka telah membahas tentang bentuk dunia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jika dunia berbentuk bulat?" gadis itu bertanya dengan nada melengking. Membuat telinga Shikamaru berdenging. Domba-domba yang merumput di sekitar mereka berlarian kabur ketakutan mendengar teriakan sang gadis. "Jika dunia berbentuk bulat, di mana dunia ini berada? Siapa yang menyangganya?"

"Tidak ada yang menyangganya. Hanya sebuah kekuatan tak kasat mata yang belum aku pecahkan. Dan kita berada dalam sebuah kekosongan besar di mana dunia hanyalah satu bagian kecilnya."

"Itu mustahil."

"Pergilah terus ke timur, suatu saat kau akan sampai kembali di barat."

"Jika aku terus pergi ke timur, suatu saat aku akan sampai di batas dunia. Entah itu jurang menganga yang sangat besar, atau sebuah gunung tinggi dengan puncak tertutup awan abadi," sang gadis bersikeras. Melipat tangannya dan menolak memandang Shikamaru. "Kau memegang sebuah prinsip yang aneh."

Shikamaru menguap lebar, memejamkan matanya dan menggulingkan tubuhnya menyamping, melindungi dirinya dari cahaya matahari yang menyengat. "Orang-orang di masa ini saja yang belum cukup memiliki pemahaman dan bukti untuk mengakuinya—seperti kau. Merepotkan."

"Karena apa yang kau katakan itu tidak masuk akal"

Itu hanyalah sedikit dari banyak perdebatan yang Shikamaru dapatkan dari Ino. Dia pernah mendapatkan yang lebih sengit dari itu, membuatnya ingin berkata jika Ino tidak perlu bertanya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan jawaban darinya.

Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, Shikamaru terus membiarkan gadis itu datang tiap harinya. Menanyakan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan dan berceloteh tentang apa yang dia tahu atau dia dengar. Terkadang jika pertanyaannya sudah terjawab dan gadis itu tak memiliki bantahan, dia akan duduk di samping Shikamaru yang memejamkan matanya, mendongeng tentang kehidupan sehari-harinya. Belajar menenun, belajar menari, berdoa dan melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Celotehannya yang tanpa henti itu selalu berhasil meredam kantuk Shikamaru. Meski dia memejamkan matanya dan tidak menimpali, sesungguhnya kesadarannya tetap terjaga di dalam dirinya. Kata-kata sang gadis masuk ke dalam telinganya dan terekam di dalam otaknya. Dan rasanya dia bisa membayangkan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Tatkala malam datang, ada sesuatu dalam benaknya yang datang merongrong. Bahkan dalam kesunyian dan kegelapan kamarnya yang obornya telah dipadamkan, dia masih tetap terjaga. Hal yang aneh, terutama baginya yang menganggap tidur adalah masa-masa paling membahagiakan.

Suara sang gadis dan bayangan akan dirinya terus tinggal di kepala Shikamaru. Berdengung dan terus berputar.

Dia merasa dapat melihat sang gadis tertidur di atas ranjangnya yang nyaman di rumah besar penguasa kota. Aroma harum dari tanaman herbal yang dibakar akan menyelimutinya, meninggalkan sisanya di keesokan hari. Seekor kucing berbulu lebat—yang pernah Ino ceritakan dimilikinya—akan bergelung di ujung kakinya, memberikan kehangatan. Dan senyum menawan polos terukir di wajah ingin tahu sang gadis.

Tiap kali bayangan itu muncul, Shikamaru hanya bisa bergumam 'merepotkan'. Memandangi bulan yang terlihat dari celah kecil di kamarnya dan berharap siang akan segera tiba. Sang gadis akan berceloteh riang kembali di sisinya.

.

...*...

.

"Ada hal buruk."

Hari ini sang gadis datang tanpa membawa sebuah pertanyaan. Hanya sebuah cerita yang akan dikisahkannya pada sang pemuda. Wajah ayunya terlihat tidak sebahagia biasanya, ada mendung tak terlihat yang menutupi pesonanya yang bak matahari.

"Para peramal di kota mengatakan sesuatu tentang akhir bagi kota ini. Dan ini tidak hanya tentang satu orang, beberapa orang lah yang mengatakannya. Dan itu membuatku merasa takut."

"Sebaiknya kau dengarkan para peramal itu." Shikamaru tidak mengambil posisi tidurnya, tidak ingin terlihat menyepelekan masalah yang dirasakan sang gadis. "Mereka memang hanyalah para penipu besar yang mengaku dapat mendengar suara Tuhan. Namun mereka adalah para pendengar serta pengamat yang baik dan licik."

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Salah seorang peramal yang memprediksi jalur hidupku saat aku lahir mengatakan jika usiaku tidak akan lama. Aku akan meninggal sebelum sempat menikah."

"Dan atas dasar apa dia meramalkan hal seperti itu?"

"Ada bintang jatuh di malam saat ibuku berteriak untuk melahirkanku." Ino tertawa pelan, tampak seperti ingin menangis di balik tawanya itu. "Bintang jatuh adalah cahaya dari malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Seseorang yang terlahir di saat malaikat jatuh, bukanlah seseorang yang diberkati."

Shikamaru yakin Ino pernah menanyakan perihal bintang jatuh ini sebelumnya. Dan dia yakin dia menjawabnya dengan penjelasan jika itu adalah hal yang alami dan terjadi secara rutin. Bukan suatu fenomena religi yang harus diwaspadai. Kala itu Ino sama sekali tidak membantahnya dan hanya mengangguk mengerti—mungkin juga menghela napas panjang.

Dia tidak akan bisa melupakan betapa leganya wajah gadis itu saat mendengar jawabannya.

Jika dia ingat sekarang, mungkin sesungguhnya pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan paling awal yang ingin ditanyakan sang gadis. Dia ingin mencari pembuktian jika keberadaannya di dunia ini adalah sesuatu yang nyata. Bukan sekedar sosok yang akan singgah sementara dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan kenangan di hati orang lain.

"Kali ini kabar apa yang dibawa para peramal itu?" Shikamaru mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tidak sudi terlalu lama melihat kegelisahan terpancar cerah di wajah sang gadis.

Ino menggeleng kecil. "Hanya ramalan singkat jika akhir dari kota ini terus mendekat. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari itu."

"Bisa jadi mereka mendengar desas-desus dari perbatasan jika Antioka akan diserang. Atau mungkin juga mereka merasakan tanda-tanda jika badai besar akan datang ke Antioka dari selatan. Hal-hal yang sesungguhnya dapat kita ramalkan sendiri jika kita memperhatikan alam dan sekitarnya." Shikamaru memandang si gadis yang masih belum tampak lega dengan perkiraannya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Haruskah aku mengatakan kata-kata penghiburan yang merepotkan padamu? Mengatakan betapa kuatnya pertahanan para penjaga di perbatasan atau bangunan yang sanggup menahan badai selama beberapa saat? Kau adalah seseorang yang lahir dan besar di kota ini, seharusnya kau lah orang yang paling mengerti tentang keadaannya dibandingkan aku yang hanya pernah mempelajarinya dalam waktu yang tak seberapa."

Si pirang cantik itu tertawa mendengar kata-kata panjang dari pemuda di sampingnya. "Kau benar. Dibandingkan cemas, seharusnya kami lebih memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk melindungi kota ini dari apapun yang mungkin terjadi." Tangan putih gadis itu terulur, menyentuh bahu sang pemuda. "Mendengarmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku merasa apa yang kutahu saat ini hanyalah sebuah ilmu tak berarti yang tak dapat aku terapkan. Terima kasih."

"Kau banyak mencemaskan hal yang sesungguhnya tidak perlu kau cemaskan."

"Mungkin karena aku berpikir terlalu banyak dan menghubungkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu aku hubungkan."

"Ramalan ini dengan ramalan kelahiranmu?"

"Aku sudah dewasa. Ayah sudah mulai mengajakku bicara mengenai pernikahan," bisik sang gadis dengan nada lirih. "Ramalan tentangku yang mati muda, ramalan akhir kota, bintang jatuh, malaikat yang terbuang. Semuanya berputar di kepalaku, membuatku tidak dapat tidur di malam hari ataupun belajar di siang hari."

"Kau berpikir jika mungkin kau lah yang akan menjadi penyebab dari datangnya akhir kota ini?"

"Mereka mengatakan jika aku tidak akan meninggal sebelum sempat menikah!" Ino menjeritkan hal ini dengan nada melengking yang memilukan. "Waktu terus berjalan dan saat itu akan segera tiba! Jika aku harus mati sendirian, maka itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagiku. Namun jika kutukan malaikat jatuh itu membuatku menyeret warga kota dalam kematian yang sama denganku, maka ..."

Shikamaru hanya dapat memandang gadis itu, mengamati bagaimana tubuhnya gemetar meski matahari memberikan kehangatan. Ketakutan yang jelas terpancar, juga kebaikan hatinya. "Apakah kau berpikir jika seorang gadis akan mampu menghancurkan sebuah kota seorang diri."

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar kisah Helena dari Troya?"

"Gadis peramal pembawa malapetaka," Shikamaru mengkonfirmasi. "Namun itu merupakan suatu bentuk hukuman untuk Helena yang berdusta. Apa kau pernah melakukan dusta yang sama beratnya hingga Tuhan mungkin memberikanmu sebuah kutukan yang sama?"

"Tidak. Maksudku ... aku tidak tahu. Bintang jatuh itu ... mungkinkah malaikat jatuh itulah yang memberikanku kutukan tersebut? Kutukan dari kesedihannya yang dibuang dari surga."

"Ada ratusan—atau ribuan—bayi yang lahir di malam yang sama di seluruh dunia. Mengapa malaikat itu harus memilihmu untuk memberikan kutukan ini?"

Ino tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Mungkin kecemasannya mulai sedikit meluntur. Tidak sepenuhnya, namun cukup untuk membawa rasa aman pada sang gadis yang dilanda kegelisahan. "Kau adalah orang yang benar-benar baik. Aku orang yang beruntung dapat mendengar banyak kata bijak darimu."

"Kau adalah orang aneh jika mengatakan kata-kataku merupakan suatu kebijakan."

"Kau hanya dapat menilai sesuatu dengan baik saat kau melihatnya dari mata orang lain." Ino bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk gaunnya yang kotor oleh debu dan rerumputan. "Oh ya, Ayah memintaku untuk menyampaikan jika beliau mengundangmu dalam perjamuan malam ini di rumahku. Dia harap kau akan datang kali ini."

Shikamaru ingat jika dia pernah sekali menolak tawaran yang sama—tepat setelah dia datang ke kota ini—dengan alasan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat perjalan berbulan-bulan dari Bizantium. Kali itu perjamuan dilakukan sebagai bentuk persahabatan antara Antioka dan Bizantium yang terjalin, kali ini dalam rangka apa perjamuan itu dilakukan? "Bukan perjamuan biasa?"

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Ayahku mulai mengajakku bicara tentang pernikahan."

.

...*...

.

Perjamuan itu merupakan salah satu perjamuan paling mewah yang pernah Shikamaru hadiri. Dia memang tidak terlalu sering menghadiri perjamuan yang ditawarkan padanya. Baginya, bergelung dalam ranjangnya dan menjumpai dunia abstrak dalam benaknya adalah hal yang jauh lebih menyenangkan. Namun dibandingkan dengan perjamuan yang terpaksa dia hadiri, perjamuan ini terlihat begitu megah. Mungkin karena pembahasan yang ditawarkan adalah mengenai sang gadis jelita putri kota bernama Ino.

Makanan-makanan mewah tersaji di hadapannya. Buah-buahan segar—beberapa tidak pernah dilihatnya di Bizantium. Daging domba dan unggas yang dibakar dengan hati-hati. Minuman-minuman manis yang menggoda lidah. Semua bersinar keemasan diterangi api unggun dan lilin-lilin lemak binatang yang dinyalakan. Sang penguasa pun sudah menyiapkan beberapa orang penari dengan pakaian berkilauan, menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik dan syair yang dibawakan secara memesona oleh para penghibur terbaik. Para pelayan hilir mudik, berusaha menyajikan pelayanan yang sempurna bagi tuannya dan sang tamu.

Penguasa Antioka, yang nyaris setara dengan seorang raja kecil, bernama Inoichi. Seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang panjang. Beberapa bekas luka terlihat menghiasi tubuhnya, bukti jika masa mudanya tak hanya dihabiskan untuk duduk belajar di perpustakaan—seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Saudara-saudara Ino pun hadir di sana, pria dan wanita yang kebanyakan memiliki rambut pirang warisan ayahnya. Semuanya cantik dan tampan, namun pesonanya tak ada yang melebihi pesona dari sang bungsu sendiri.

Hanya sang gadis yang dimaksud saja yang tidak terlihat di antara keramaian tersebut.

Shikamaru duduk di hadapan Inoichi, membiarkan pria itu menanyai dirinya tentang keadaan Bizantium dan keluarga kerajaan yang tengah bertahta di sana. Shikamaru menjawab seadanya basa-basi itu, sebisa mungkin bersikap sesopan yang dia mampu.

Saat para pemusik memainkan lagu panjangnya yang ketiga, barulah Inoichi mulai mengatakan maksud sesungguhnya perjamuan itu.

"Aku mendengar kabar dari para pelayan jika kau akrab dengan putri bungsuku, Ino."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Nona Ino adalah gadis yang cerdas dan mengangumkan. Rasa ingin tahunya membawa beliau untuk bertanya pada saya." Tidak lupa menambahkan panggilan 'nona' di depan nama sang gadis sebagai bentuk penghormatan di hadapan sang penguasa kota.

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. "Dia adalah gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis yang biasa ditemui. Banyak laki-laki menganggapnya tidak sopan dengan berusaha mendobrak batas antara wanita dan pria."

"Belajar adalah hak dan kewajiban tiap manusia. Tidak hanya laki-laki, wanita juga memilikinya."

"Memang. Namun ilmu yang dipelajari keduanya adalah ilmu yang berbeda. Laki-laki mempelajari mengenai tata cara berperang, perdagangan, ekonomi, pelayaran. Sementara perempuan akan belajar mengenai cara mengasuh anak, memasak, menenun dan mengolah rumah tangganya."

"Akhirnya saya mengerti alasan mengapa Nona Ino selalu datang pada saya dan bertanya tiap harinya." Sinisme itu sesungguhnya tidak diharapkannya untuk terdengar. Namun dia tidak bisa menahannya. Bahkan di kota yang berbeda dengan budaya yang berbeda pula, Shikamaru masih menemukan hal yang sama. Kesenjangan antara laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak beralasan. "Saya rasa keinginan Nona Ino untuk mempelajari sesuatu lebih jauh adalah hal yang mengagumkan. Dan melarangnya adalah hal yang tidak tepat."

Tegang. Tidak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar kecuali tetes lemak lilin yang jatuh di permukaan meja kayu dan suara nyanyian dari para penghibur yang dipanggil. Shikamaru mengira Inoichi akan marah dengan pendapatnya. Namun pria tua itu hanya tertawa keras, terbahak-bahak hingga putra-putrinya yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang bisa memahami putri bungsuku. Aku bisa mengerti mengapa putriku terlihat sangat kagum padamu."

"Sejak awal, sesungguhnya Anda hanya ingin menguji saya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut bukan?"

"Kau memang pantas disebut sebagai pria paling cerdas di Bizantium—bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia." Inoichi mengangguk pelan, memandangi Shikamaru dengan tatapan menilai. "Dan kata-katamu yang tajam dan tidak kenal takut itu. Aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa Raja berpikir jika kau adalah seseorang yang cukup menakutkan dan mengirimmu ke sini."

"Ketakutan yang berlebihan. Saya sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk merebut tahta dan menjadi penguasa. Terlalu merepotkan." Shikamaru memandang wajah sang penguasa kota. "Namun itu tidak masalah. Di tempat manapun, asal saya dapat mempelajari apa yang saya inginkan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi saya. Lagipula, Antioka merupakan sebuah kota yang menarik."

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal saja selamanya di tempat ini?"

Shikamaru memandangi wajah pria di hadapannya tanpa rasa takut. "Apakah maksud Anda menikahi Nona Ino?"

"Kau orang baik dan sangat menarik. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan di sini. Lagipula Ino terlihat tertarik padamu." Inoichi tersenyum sedih pada dirinya sendiri. "Jika itu kau, mungkin bisa memahaminya lebih baik dari orang lain dan menerimanya."

"Jika yang Anda maksudkan adalah ramalan bintang jatuh yang menyertai kelahirannya, saya rasa itu adalah hal bodoh."

Kali ini giliran Inoichi yang tampak kaget dengan kata-kata pemuda itu. "Ino tampaknya benar-benar percaya padamu hingga menceritakannya."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Saya rasa, dia hanya tidak ingin menipu seseorang atau membuat seseorang kecewa pada akhirnya."

"Itulah sisi baik putriku yang tidak ada duanya di dunia ini." Inoichi menenggak minuman dalam gelasnya. Melambaikan tangannya pada salah seorang pelayan untuk menuangkan minuman yang baru ke dalam gelasnya. Shikamaru mendahuluinya, mengambil cawan berisikan madu dan menuangkannya dengan hormat pada pria di hadapannya. Inoichi tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

"Pria mana yang dapat menolak bidadari yang ditawarkan padanya?"

.

...*...

.

"Katakan padaku. Bagaimana caraku untuk dapat menjadi sosok yang cukup baik?"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Setengah jam keheningan di lembah tempat mereka duduk dipecah oleh pertanyaan sederhana itu. Sudah satu bulan sejak Shikamaru menerima tawaran pernikahan dari Inoichi, pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan keesokan hari. Seluruh warga kota tampak begitu gembira. Pesta besar disiapkan untuk menyambut pernikahan terakhir dari putra-putri pemimpin kota.

Keduanya masih rajin mendatangi tempat pertemuan mereka, seolah tak tertarik dengan ingar-bingar yang terjadi di sekeliling mereka. Ino masih rutin menanyakan hal-hal yang ingin diketahuinya, dan Shikamaru masih juga menjawabnya dengan nada malas.

Segalanya seolah tak berubah. Namun sesuatu yang berbeda terlihat. Keceriaan di wajah gadis pirang itu terlihat meluap, menambah elok pesonanya. Tapi ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Shikamaru juga tak dapat menutup matanya dari kecemasan yang bergelanyut di bawah mata biru sang gadis.

"Apa lagi kebaikan yang kau cari? Kau sudah cukup baik menjadi dirimu sendiri."

Ino memetik bunga-bunga yang ada di bawah kakinya dan merajutnya menjadi sebuah mahkota kecil. "Ada banyak hal yang tidak pernah kukira akan terjadi sebelumnya. Seperti pernikahan ini."

"Mengapa?"

"Para laki-laki dari kota selalu mundur setelah mendengar kutukanku. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang cukup memiliki nyali untuk menjadikan gadis kutukan malaikan menjadi istrinya." Ino menghela napas panjang. Jari-jarinya masih terus merajut bunga-bunga dengan warna kuning cerah itu. "Mereka mengatakan jika kutukan dan kesialan akan datang terus menerus pada suamiku di masa depan—kalau aku lolos dari kematianku, tentu saja."

Shikamaru memandangi gadis itu, membuat si gadis pirang mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya pada dirimu. Yang kulihat hanyalah keindahan."

"Sesuatu yang indah memiliki racun tersembunyi pada dirinya."

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengusap rambut pirang Ino yang terasa lembut di jari-jarinya. Tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya dia dapat melakukannya. "Dari mana kau mendengar kata-kata itu?"

"Dari salah seorang pengelana," Ino menjawab, membiarkan rambutnya ada di tangan Shikamaru. "Dia mengatakan jika dia pernah mengarungi samudra yang mengamuk, tiba di negeri dengan matahari abadi namun dipenuhi tanaman hijau—seperti nirwana katanya, dan juga menjelajah hingga negeri berselimut es abadi. Pengalamannya mengagumkan, membuatku iri. Dia adalah seorang kakek tua bijak yang selalu mampu memberikan nasehat bagi mereka yang tersesat."

Shikamaru mengenali beberapa dari buku yang pernah dibacanya. Negeri Timur yang misterius dan Negeri Utara yang brutal. Namun dia tidak yakin apa yang diketahuinya adalah hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Mungkin dia akan meminta Ino untuk menemaninya menemui pria itu di masa depan. "Apakah itu nasehat yang diberikannya padamu?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya salah satu kata-katanya yang kusuka." Ino menggumam lirih, menyelesaikan mahkota bunga berwarna kuning itu. Mengenakannya pada kepala sendiri, membuatnya terlihat seperti putri-putri cantik dari Yunani. "Yang dia katakan padaku adalah; aku hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar, dan biarkan alam serta Tuhan menentukan sisanya. Jika takdirku berjalan baik, maka aku akan membawa kebaikan. Namun jika tidak, maka yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menebusnya dan mencari jalan yang lebih baik lagi."

"Lalu apa yang kau risaukan sekarang?"

"Bagaimana jika ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika kota ini akan segera hancur? Bagaimana jika aku tidak akan lama menemanimu?" Ino menghela napas panjang, menunduk dalam-dalam. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak benar-benar ketakutan, lebih dari yang selama ini pernah ditunjukkannya. "Membayangkanmu sendiri di dunia ini ... membuatku takut. Dan tanpa aku sadari, ketakutanku akan ramalanku semakin menguat ... membuatku resah. Jika itu tentang diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan terlalu meresahkan kematian. Bagiku, itu hanya akan terasa seperti tidur yang sangat panjang. Namun bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kutinggalkan nantinya? Tidakkah itu terasa sedikit menyakitkan?"

"Kalau begitu kita akan menghancurkan semua ramalan yang pernah ada."

"A-apa?"

"Kota ini. Kalaupun kota ini hancur, mari kita bangun bersama lagi Antioka dari awal. Kematianmu. Kita akan menunda kematianmu. Aku akan mencari cara untuk menunda kutukan itu terjadi. Hingga kita memiliki banyak anak, hingga mereka dewasa, hingga kita tua. Baru setelah aku mati, kuizinkan kutukan itu untuk menjemputmu."

Ingin rasanya Ino menangis saat itu. Namun dia menahannya. Dia akan punya banyak air mata untuk ditumpahkannya besok, di hari kebahagiaannya.

Hari itu, hingga senja menjemput dan para pelayannya mendekat untuk membujuknya pulang, dia ingin duduk di sana. Memandangi langit.

Dan merasakan keheningan sebelum pernikahannya dilaksanakannya besok.

"Besok akan menjadi sempurna."

"Aku tahu itu."

.

...*...

.

Ino baru melangkah dua puluh langkah hingga puncak bukit saat sebuah goyangan keras kembali menjatuhkannya ke bawah.

Bahkan saat tubuhnya berguling dengan gaun melilit dirinya, dia dapat merasakan jika tanah bergejolak di bawahnya.

Pandangan matanya mengabur, berganti dengan cepat secepat tubuhnya yang berputar di tanah. Gambaran pertama adalah para pelayannya yang jatuh di tanah, gambaran berikutnya langit senja berwarna jingga gelap, gambaran Shikamaru yang setengah membungkuk di tanah, hendak menangkapnya, dan gambaran tanah gelap berumput yang terus bergejolak. Berulang dan berulang hingga akhirnya sebuah lengan menangkapnya, menahannya dalam posisi berbaring.

Dunia di sekitarnya menjerit dengan cara yang tak pernah didengarnya.

Dengungan yang begitu keras dari tanah di bawahnya, berpadu dengan gemuruh yang terdengar bagaikan suara raungan monster. Jerit para pelayannya berpadu dengan gemeretak tanah, membelah hingga menimbulkan jurang sempit. Embik domba menyatu dengan penggembalanya saat pohon besar tempat mereka berlindung ambruk. Kaki bahkan tidak sanggup untuk berdiri, getaran tanah melemahkan lutut-lutut mereka, bahkan yang paling tangguh sekalipun, memaksanya untuk berlutut di tanah.

Suara-suara mengerikan itu terdengar bagaikan sebuah mantra, terus berulang dan memekakkan telinga. Ino mencengkram kain lengan Shikamaru sementara tangan yang lain bertumpu pada tanah.

Matanya liar mengamati sekitarnya yang ditelan kekacauan. Otaknya pusing, tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Goncangan itu berhenti setelah beberapa saat. Meninggalkan kegamangan yang aneh di sekitarnya. Ino masih belum dapat memperkirakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di sekitarnya.

Seorang penggembala yang terluka dengan domba-domba yang mengembik ketakutan mengelilinginya, para pelayan wanitanya yang menangis di puncak bukit sambil saling memeluk satu sama lain, tanah yang terbelah, pohon-pohon yang tercabut dari tanah tempatnya bercokol ...

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya, mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa lemas.

"Gempa bumi," Shikamaru menjawab singkat. Membantu si gadis pirang. Memandangi kekacauan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. "Cukup kuat, sepertinya banyak bangunan yang ambruk juga.

"Kota!" Ino memekik kecil. Memaksakan tubuhnya berlari. Dirasakannya lututnya berdenyut dan sebuah warna merah menembus gaunnya. Sepertinya dia terluka saat jatuh berguling tadi. Dipandanginya para pelayannya dengan tatapan penuh harap, namun gadis-gadis muda itu sibuk menangis ketakutan.

Ino mengarahkan pandangannya pada kota yang terletak di sisi lain bukit. Kotanya. Tempat dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Tempat dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan bermain di pasar, di antara pada pedagang yang memiliki kisah luar biasa. Tempat dia tumbuh dewasa, di antara orang-orang yang tersenyum dan saling mengaitkan tangannya untuk menolong.

Dan yang dia lihat hanyalah kehancuran.

Bangunan-bangunan yang ambruk. Bahkan gereja besar di tengah kota sekalipun tidak luput. Debu besar berwarna abu-abu membumbung dari sana. Bersama dengan orang-orang yang menjerit dan menangis ketakutan.

Bahkan rumah besarnya pun ...

Ino sudah hendak menuruni bukit dan menerjang memasuki Antioka saat sebuah tangan besar menghentikan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shikamaru?! Keluargaku ada di sana! Rakyatku! Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka semua! Mungkin mereka terluka! Aku ... aku ..."

Shikamaru hanya diam. Mengamati sebuah kepulan muncul dari bagian utara kota, tempat para pengerajin kulit dan besi berada. Teriakan-teriakan yang lebih mengerikan terdengar dari sana, datang bersama dengan ratusan orang yang berlarian ketakutan menuju bagian selatan, mencoba keluar dari kota.

"Bencana yang sesungguhnya, mungkin baru dimulai."

.

...*...

.

Jika ada yang lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan melihat warga kotanya terluka dan menangis, sementara kota tempat mereka biasa menjalan hidup berubah menjadi puing-puing bewarna kehitaman, mungkin itu adalah ketiadaan keluarganya di antara orang-orang itu.

Ino berlari, tidak mempedulikan gaunnya yang terkoyak. Mencoba mencari wajah-wajah yang dia kenal sejak lahir di antara kerumunan orang itu.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada di manapun juga.

Ingin rasanya dia menjerit, memanggil orang tuanya, kakak-kakaknya dan keponakan-keponakannya. Namun dia tak sanggup, memanggil nama mereka di antara rintihan dan erangan kesakitan warganya, dia merasa dia begitu egois dan lemah jika melakukannya.

Sejak awal bencana ini dimulai, dia berdiri di atas bukit dengan Shikamaru menahan pergerakannya. Menjerit dan menangis seperti orang gila melihat bagaimana api merambat dengan cepat dari bagian utara kota, menjalar hingga dinding-dinding terluar, menghanguskan apapun yang dilewatinya kecuali lapangan kota. Dilihatnya bagaimana warga-warganya berlarian ke luar kota bagaikan semut yang liangnya terinjak manusia—tepat seperti itu.

Tak ada satupun orang yang berusaha untuk memadamkan api selamat, jika tidak api menjalar tubuhnya, maka asaplah yang membunuhnya, mencekik paru-parunya hingga dia tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Sungai besar yang mengalir membelah kota mengering secara aneh, Shikamaru mengatakan jika itu mungkin merupakan salah satu efek dari gempa yang terjadi.

Dan saat semuanya selesai, yang ditemuinya hanyalah kehancuran.

"Ino."

Shikamaru datang dari belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat ditebak—hanya datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Namun bola matanya tampak sedih sekaligus cemas. "Aku sudah menanyakan tentang keluargamu pada orang-orang yang selamat."

"Bagaimana?" Ino nyaris berteriak saat bertanya. Mencengkram tangan Shikamaru kuat-kuat. Berharap pemuda itu membawakan kabar baik untuknya.

"Gempa menghancurkan rumahmu. Hancur lebur menjadi puing-puing tertimpa menara gereja di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang melihat keluargamu keluar dari sana. Dan tetap tak ada yang melihatnya hingga ... kebakaran itu melahap habis segalanya—tanpa sisa."

Ino melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Shikamaru, memandangi telapak tangannya dengan tatapan nanar. "Mereka ... meninggal?" dia bertanya dengan suara serak yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti suaranya sendiri. "Mereka meninggal ... tapi ... mereka sudah berjanji untuk datang di acara pernikahan kita bukan? Mengapa mereka meninggal? Kutukan? Inikah kutukanku? Namun ... bukankah seharusnya aku yang mati? Mengapa ... mengapa mereka? Mengapa bukan aku? Seharusnya aku yang mati ... aku ... aku ..."

Shikamaru tahu jika gadis di hadapannya itu tengah frustasi dan sedih. Hingga kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tidak lagi dapat diterima. Gadis yang selama ini hidup dan dibesarkan di keluarga besar yang ramai, dengan kakak dan saudara-saudara yang menyayanginya. Namun sekarang ... dia seorang diri.

Shikamaru memeluknya erat, mencoba menenangkan sang gadis. Ino terisak di pundaknya, meracau tentang ramalan yang salah dan seharusnya dia lah yang mati. Mengatakan jika membelokkan jalur takdir adalah suatu hal yang tabu, dan hasilnya adalah sesuatu yang megerikan—seperti bencana yang terjadi saat ini.

Seperti hari ini.

Tentu saja, Shikamaru tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Namun mengatakannya sekarang hanya akan menjadi sia-sia belaka.

Yang dibutuhkan Ino bukanlah sebuah sebuah hiburan, atau penyangkalan untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Yang dibutuhkan Ino adalah sebuah dorongan. Dorongan yang bisa membuatnya melihat dan mengamati kenyataan yang tebangun di sekeliling mereka. Membuatnya maju dan perlahan ... dia pasti akan bisa menerima kenyataan itu dengan lapang dada.

"Ino, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu, kau sedih karena kehilangan keluargamu. Namun kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang merasakannya." Shikamaru menegakkann wajah sang gadis dan membawanya melihat keadaan warga kota yang menyedihkan. Berpelukan satu sama lain sembari menangis sesenggukan, meratapi keluarganya yang tidak ada di sekelilingnya. "Mereka juga sama denganmu. Mereka kehilangan keluarganya. Orang tuanya, saudara-saudaranya, anak-anaknya ..."

Ino mengamati sekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya. Pedagang tembikar di kota yang selalu menepuk rambutnya tiap kali dia bertanya dari mana asal barang yang dia lihat. Pengerajin kulit yang dengan senang hati menunjukkan bagaimana cara membentuk rompi yang kuat. Ibu penenun yang selalu memuji pertumbuhannya jika dia datang untuk memesan pakaian baru. Orang-orang yang selama ini selalu tersenyum lembut padanya, bersikap ramah padanya, mendoakannya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang bahagia, semua orang itu ... kini menangis kehilangan.

Keluarga mereka mati tertimbun di antara puing-puing bangunan dan hangus dilahap api yang datang kemudian. Sama sepertinya.

"Kau hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa dari keluarga penguasa kota. Mereka berharap kau akan melakukan sesuatu, Ino." Shikamaru berkata. Menyobek pakaiannya sendiri untuk membalut lengan Ino yang berdarah—bahkan sang gadis sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan luka itu ada di sana. "Mereka berharap kau akan tahu apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka berharap kau akan tahu bagaimana cara untuk memulihkan keadaan. Mereka berharap kau akan tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkah kesedihan yang ada pada hati mereka. Mereka berharap padamu. Sebuah harapan yang sangat besar."

"Namun bagaimana aku melakukannya?! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, bagaimana caraku memulihkan keadaan, bagaimana caraku menghapuskan kesedihanku sendiri ... aku tidak tahu ..." Sang gadis ingin menangis, namun dia memaksa air matanya untuk tertahan di matanya. Tidak kali ini. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi. "Karena aku ... mereka harus merasakan kesedihan dan kehilangan ini. Ini semua salahku yang mencoba untuk melangkahi takdir."

"Itu tidak benar! Mengapa kau selalu menghubungkan segalanya dengan ramalan bodoh yang kau terima itu?"

"Ramalan itu sama sekali tidak bodoh!" Ino membantah. Mengembangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Akhir benar-benar datang pada kota ini! Ramalan itu menjadi nyata."

"Namun kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup dan ada di sini." Shikamaru memegang pipi gadis itu. Menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahi sang gadis. "Apa kau ... benar-benar akan menjadikan ini sebagai akhir dari Antioka?"

Sang gadis terdiam. Memegangi lengannya yang terluka, merasakan perih dari sana. Rasa sakitnya mungkin belum seberapa dibandingkan luka-luka yang diterima warganya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ... semua sudah menghilang ..."

"Kau masih memiliki mereka." Shikamaru menunjukkan orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka. "Kau masih memiliki mereka semua. Rakyatmu, dan sekarang mereka lah keluargamu."

"Mereka terluka ..."

"Kita akan mengobatinya. Kau tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan, kita kumpulkan mereka yang masih kuat untuk mencari tumbuhan obat di gunung. Dan kita kumpulkan tabib yang tersisa untuk meraciknya."

"Kita sama sekali tidak memiliki makanan ..."

"Kita bisa mencarinya dari hutan. Alam selalu memberikan apa yang kita perlukan. Jika itu masih belum cukup, berikan aku beberapa ekor kuda yang tersisa, akan kupimpin pemuda-pemuda kita ke kota tetangga untuk mengemis makanan pada mereka."

"Dan rumah ... tidak ada satu pun bangunan yang tersisa untuk ditinggali ..."

"Kita akan membangun bangunan darurat. Dan perlahan ... kita akan kembali membangun rumah-rumah yang ada di dalam kota."

Ino merasakan sudut matanya panas tak tertahankan. Mencengkram pakaian Shikamaru dan memandangnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata yang tak tertahankan tumpah di pipinya yang kotor oleh debu. "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?! Kau bahkan sama sekali bukan bagian dari kota ini! Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini untuk menolong kami? Mengapa tidak kembali saja ke Bizantium dan hiduplah dengan nyaman? Mengapa ..."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Mengusap kepala Ino lembut. "Karena kau ada di kota ini."

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk membangun kembali jika kota ini hancur?"

Ino teringat akan kata-kata itu. Belum sehari terlewati dan kehancuran itu telah tiba. Dibandingkan dalam kata-kata ... entah mengapa akhir yang sesungguhnya itu terasa begitu menyakitkan ... dan janji itu terlupakan ...

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang akan menjilat lagi ludahku. Aku akan terus ada di sisimu."

Ino menangis, terisak keras, tidak mempedulikan jika dia adalah seorang gadis terhormat. Tidak mempedulikan jika saat ini para warga tengah melihatnya. Gadis itu hanya ingin menyampaikan setiap rasa sedih yang ada di dalam hatinya, menyalurkannya hingga puas ...

... sebelum dia bangkit untuk kembali mengukir kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Aku akan mendukungmu apapun jalan yang kau ambil, Ino. Aku tahu, kau adalah gadis tangguh yang tidak akan lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Kau akan menghadapinya bukan?" Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum kecil. "Maka dari itu, sekarang hapuslah air mata yang ada di wajahmu itu. Tegakkan tubuhmu. Dan menghadaplah pada orang-orang yang sudah menunggumu. Kita akan membangun kembali Antioka menuju masa emasnya."

.

...*...

.

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Namun bukan pula waktu yang lama untuk membangun kembali Antioka menjadi sebuah kota yang hidup.

Tak sampai seperempat populasi kota yang tersisa sejak kebakaran besar itu melanda. Dan mereka yang masih bertahan di kota tidak sampai satu dibandingkan dua puluh di antaranya. Kebanyakan memilih untuk pindak ke kota-kota kecil yang ada di sekitar Antioka. Mencoba membangun hidup baru di sana dan melupakan trauma yang menyertai.

Yang tersisa adalah mereka yang pekerja keras dan merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan kota ini—mungkin karena sanak saudaranya kini telah menjadi abu yang menyatu dengan kota. Mereka lah orang-orang yang ada di sisi Ino, kembali membangun kota. Mulai dari gedung-gedung yang ambruk, gereja-gereja mereka yang hancur, pasar yang sepi dan sebagainya. Mereka memulai hidup baru sebagai orang baru. Mencoba untuk menarik perhatian para pedagang dan orang-orang di luar sana pada Antioka yang mereka bangun kembali.

Ino sendiri ... dia memutuskan untuk tinggal jauh di luar kota, di dekat pegunungan. Tepat di puncak bukit tempat dulu dia mengamati kota saat gampa terjadi. Kota yang dibersihkan tidak menyisakan apapun bagi dirinya kecuali anting emas yang mulai meleleh, menempel di tengkorak gosong yang tak dapat dikenali. Namun dia tahu siapa itu, ayahnya. Batu yang terdapat pada anting itu sama dengan batu yang ada pada kalungnya. Batu biru yang menyerupai warna lautan. Dan jika dia tinggal di sana, dia merasa tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk bangkit kembali.

Jika bertanya tentang siapakah orang yang paling bekerja keras dalam membangun kembali Antioka, maka Ino tidak akan segan menjawabnya dengan Shikamaru, bukan dirinya.

Pria yang dulu hendak menjadi suaminya itu kini bekerja untuknya, memeras otak jeniusnya untuk membangun kembali kota yang telah mati. Dia lah yang mengirip surat ke Bizantium, meminta Raja untuk membantu mereka yang ada di Antioka. Dia pula lah yang berhasil membujuk kota-kota tetangga untuk menyumbangkan daya dan harta untuk mereka yang tersisa di Antioka.

Pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan terlupakan.

Tidak tepat seperti itu.

Hanya saja ... Ino masih sulit untuk kembali membicarakannya. Mengingat bencana besar itu terjadi sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka dilakukan, sedikitnya membuat sang gadis paranoid. Bayangan akan ramalan kembali menghantui pikirannya. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan yang menakutkan.

Shikamaru seharusnya datang hari ini, memberikan laporan mengenai perkembangan pembangunan kota ataupun para warga lama yang dulu pindah mulai kembali berdatangan. Para pedagang dari timur jauh juga mulai kembali menyambangi pelabuhan mereka, anak-anak kecil akan berkerumun di sekeliling mereka untuk mendengarkan mengenai kisah dari negeri mereka. Dan para pedagang itu akan mendengarkan kisah mengenai bencana besar yang melanda Antioka, dan membawa kisahnya untuk diceritakan pada anak-anak lain, di pelabuhan lain.

Mungkin kisah yang mereka bawakan adalah tentang seorang gadis terkutuk yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan kota, atau mungkin juga tentang seorang pria yang kejeniusannya tersohor di seluruh dunia yang kini mendampinginya.

Ino menghela napas panjang.

Ini sudah lewat beberapa saat dari waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Shikamaru. Namun batang hidung pemuda itu bahkan masih belum terlihat dari jendela rumahnya.

Ino keluar dari rumah batu kecilnya. Memandangi senja yang mulai turun dari kejauhan. Matanya menyipit silau. Kota di bawahnya masih terlihat seperti biasa, beberapa orang hilir mudik dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Anak-anak nakal berlarian di jalan-jalan, sementara ibunya berteriak keras menyuruh mereka untuk pulang dan memasukkan domba ke kandangnya.

Kehidupan sederhana, masih belum seperti Antioka yang lama, namun kehangatan yang ada di dalamnya masih tetap sama. Membuat Ino merindukan masa kanak-kanaknya dulu.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda tengah berbaring di antara rerumputan yang menari pelan. Jubah hijau kusam yang biasa dia pakai kini digunakan sebagai alas. Matanya terpejam sementara kedua tangannya menyangga kepala.

Si gadis pirang menggelengkan kepala. Berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya. Dari denyut di sekitar mata yang terpejam, dia tahu jika pria itu tidak benar-benar tengah berpetualang di alam mimpi.

"Kau seharusnya datang untuk melaporkan perkembangan kota padaku," katanya.

"Itu yang niat aku lakukan. Namun awan senja hari ini terlalu indah."

"Kau masih tetap kau rupanya." Gadis itu tertawa pelan, memejamkan matanya. "Kau sudah tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini selama dua tahun lamanya."

"Terkadang aku masih melakukannya. Kau hanya tidak tahu."

"Jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu kau terlalu sibuk pada segala hal ini." Ino membelai rambut pemuda di sampingnya. Lebih lembab dan berkeringat dari yang selama ini dikenalnya. Namun tidak masalah. Itu adalah wujud dari pengorbanannya selama ini pada Antioka-pada janji yang harus ditepatinya pada Ino. "Maafkan aku."

"Apa tepatnya yang harus aku maafkan darimu?"

Ino ragu untuk menjawabanya. Merasa jika selama ini dia selalu dan selalu bermanja-manja pada kebaikan Shikamaru, membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan segala hal yang seharusnya dia lakukan sendiri. Dan itu membuat Ino merasa ... dirinya tidak berguna. "Untuk segala yang terjadi hingga saat ini."

Membuka separuh matanya. Shikamaru mencuri pandang pada gadis di hadapannya. "Aku tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga kau perlu meminta maaf padaku."

Ino tertawa pelan. Ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Merasakan halus helainya membelai kulit wajahnya yang terbuka, membuatnya merasa geli. Dipandanginya langit yang berwarna jingga cerah dengan awan-awan besar membayang. Baru diketahuinya alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Shikamaru begitu gemar menghabiskan waktunya dengan memandangi langit. Bentang di atasnya itu sungguh indah. "Shikamaru," dia memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih yakin jika bumi ini berbentuk bulat? Dan jika aku terus berlayar ke timur maka pada akhirnya aku akan kembali ke barat?"

Shikamaru sama sekali tidak bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Sudah lama mereka tidak pernah membahas hal seperti ini lagi. Mungkin sejak bencana besar itu datang dan menghancurkan segala yang dulu pernah diraihnya. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Masih. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih logis dibandingkan itu."

"Aku masih berpendapat jika bentuk dunia adalah datar atau mangkuk dengan batas dunia entah berupa jurang raksasa yang menganga ataupun gunung-gunung besar yang jika dipanjat akan membawamu ke Nirwana."

Sikap keras kepala itu ternyata masih belum hilang. Sedikitnya, Shikamaru merasa lega mendengar kata-kata itu. "Itu tidak masuk akal."

"Itu lebih masuk akan dibandingkan dengan teori jika bumi bulat dan mengambang di tengan kekosongan luas!"

"Merepotkan."

"Hei, Shikamaru. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?"

Pemuda itu kembali mencuri pandang pada sang gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Gadis itu masih terus memandangi langit di atasnya yang mulai menggelap. Mata birunya terlihat berpijar keemasan karenanya. "Bertaruh apa?"

"Tentang batas dunia. Kita lihat, siapa yang benar di antara kita."

Shikamaru menguap dan menggulingkan badannya membelakangi Ino, mengamati seekor semut yang tersesat di antara batang-batang rumput. "Manusia masih membutuhkan ratusan tahun lamanya untuk mencobanya. Mereka masih terlalu ketakutan pada kemungkinan apapun yang akan mereka temui di dunia baru."

"Menurutmu ada apa di timur sana? lebih jauh dari Timur Jauh yang kita kenal?"

"Entahlah. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin orang-orang asing dengan bahasa mereka sendiri, agama mereka sendiri, adat mereka sendiri. Atau mungkin juga hanya dunia luas tanpa dihuni oleh manusia." Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali khayalan masa kecilnya tentang dunia ini. Apa saja yang mungkin akan ditemuinya di tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui. "Aku selalu ingin melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita melakukannya?"

"Pergi ke timur maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja." Ino tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Aku juga ingin melihatnya sendiri. Orang-orang baru, dunia baru, kehidupan baru. Dan mungkin juga ... ujung dunia. Aku berharap aku bisa melihatnya sendiri. Jika itu gunung yang sangat tinggi, aku akan memanjatnya. Dan jika itu jurang yang dalam, aku akan melompat ke dalamnya. Mungkin dengan itu ... aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang telah pergi."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Kau pasti nanti akan kembali ke tempat ini jika kau melakukannya."

"Mungkin saja, dan mungkin juga akulah yang benar." Ino tertawa pelan. Memejamkan matanya. "Maka dari itu, ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang benar. Mari kita berlayar ke timur dan menjelajahi dunia. Hingga kita menemukan kebenarannya."

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang mendengar kata-kata sang gadis. Namun dia tidak berani memberikan komentar apapun. Ino tetaplah Ino, gadis itu adalah sosok yang selalu memegang kuat apa yang telah dikatakannya. Mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, bahkan bodoh. Namun siapa yang bisa membantahnya? Permintaan gadis itu adalah sebuah perintah baginya, tidak dapat ditolak. "Sebentar lagi Antioka akan menjadi kota yang cukup kuat untuk dipimpin oleh rakyatnya sendiri—seperti Athena. Kurasa ... saat itu, tanpa kita sekalipun, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka."

"Dan di saat itu, ayo kita beli sebuah kapal besar yang kuat. Dan dengannya kita akan menjadi orang pertama di dunia ini yang dapat menjelajahi dunia—meski mungkin tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya." Ino memegang pundak Shikamaru, meminta pemuda itu membalik posisinya dan menghadap padanya. Tersenyum kecil. "Berjanjilah, kita akan melakukannya."

Shikamaru memandang gadis itu sejenak. Tersenyum kecil. "Aku berjanji."

Dan tawa sang gadis pirang yang diperlihatkannya saat itu pastilah tawa paling indah yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

.

...*...

.

Shikamaru sesungguhnya tidak merasa ingin menuruni bukit saat senja rampung. Dia ingin duduk di hadapan gadis itu dalam rumah batunya, membicarakan apapun yang bisa mereka bicarakan. Tentang daun-daun yang dapat dijadikan ramuan, tentang bayi yang baru lahir di kota, tentang pedagang-pedagang yang akan singgah dari Roma, tentang ujung dunia. Tentang apapun. Dia ingin membicarakan semua itu pada sang gadis pirang malam ini. Menemaninya menghidupkan perapian dan memasak dengan tungku yang membara. Mengajarinya masakan apa yang sering ibunya buatkan saat Shikamaru masih kecil.

Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang realistis. Dia tahu dia harus pergi, kabar burung menyebar lebiih cepat dibandingkan datangnya angin basah. Hubungannya dengan Ino sudah menjadi buah bibir di antara warga-warga lama. Berharap pernikahan mereka dapat segera dilaksanakan ulang. Beberapa juga mendoakan hal buruk terjadi, berharap mereka tidak akan pernah menikah. Yakin jika bencana besar yang terjadi dua tahun lalu merupakan sebuah peringatan jika putri yang terlahir di bawah sayap malaikat yang jatuh tidak berhak memiliki seorang suami.

Hal-hal bodoh dan tidak masuk akal. Shikamaru sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama pada warga kota. Mengingatkan mereka, jika bukan tanpa Ino yang mendorong semangat mereka, maka mungkin Antioka tidak akan pernah dapat dibangun kembali. Rumah, makanan, dan kehidupan yang mereka miliki sekarang adalah hasil dari perjuangan gadis itu di masa-masa berat. Dan mereka hanya akan diam membisu setelah Shikamaru mengingatkan hal itu.

Namun malam ini berbeda, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di rumahnya yang sederhana, mungkin hanya menghabiskan malam sembari mengamati sisa-sisa anting emas ayahnya yang dia pajang di altar penghormatan rumahnya. Menuangkan madu dan juga menyajikan makanan untuk roh-roh keluarganya yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi tetkala bencana besar terjadi.

Dia ingin ada di sisinya. Meyakinkan jika rencana mereka di masa depan akan dapat terlasana. Dia masih memiliki cukup uang yang disimpan keluarganya di Bizantium. Dengan uang itu, mereka bisa membeli sebuah kapal besar dengan segala peralatan dan awaknya untuk menemani mereka menjelajahi samudra dan menemukan ujung dunia—atau memutar kembali.

Laki-laki bukanlah makhluk yang diberkari dengan firasat yang kuat—tidak seperti wanita. Namun ada kalanya, jika itu mengenai orang-orang yang begitu berarti baginya. Firasat yang begitu lemah itu akan menguat, menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya.

Dia baru saja memasuki kota saat tanah di bawah kakinya terasa bergetar. Awalnya pelan, membuatnya mengira jika itu hanyalah akibat tidak seimbangnya dirinya saat berjalan. Namun getaran itu menguat.

Menguat hingga cukup untuk menggetarkan tembok-tembok batu rumah di sekitarnya dan memaksa para keluarga di dalamnya untuk keluar dengan ketakutan.

Semakin menguat, menimbulkan kepanikan dan jeritan bagi mereka yang masih memendam trauma.

Bencana besar ... kembali terulang.

Dia mencoba memutar langkahnya, kembali menuju bukit tempat Ino tinggal. Namun saat itulah getaran berubah menjadi goncangan. Semakin menguat hingga akhirnya menghancurkan dinding-dinding yang berdiri kokoh. Gemuruhnya menggema seolah berasal dari langit, meneriakkan pada manusia-manusia yang ada di bumi jika mereka tidak akan pernah sanggup menang dari kuasa Tuhan. Suara keras bangunan yang ambruk dan jerit ketakutan mereka yang ada di sana semakin menambah semarak malam yang seharusnya damai itu.

Semua berubah mencekam. Mimpi buruk dua tahun lalu kembali terulang.

Dan bagi Shikamaru ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dua tahun lalu, yang dia lihat hanyalah domba-domba yang mengembik panik dan pohon yang ambruk. Sekarang, dalam matanya, domba-domba itu sama seperti manusia, dan pohon-pohon itu adalah rumah mereka. Tidak berbeda.

Di belakangnya, seorang ibu menjerit ketakutan saat atap rumahnya ambruk menimpa anak-anaknya yang belum keluar. Dia berusaha menerobos masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya, namun gempa itu memaksanya untuk ambruk ke tanah. Berlutut di bawah kekuasaan alam yang begitu luar biasa.

Gambaran itu berubah. Dia merasa ada di posisi sang ibu sementara Ino ada dalam posisi anak-anak itu. Menjerit melengking saat tubuhnya dihantam atap yang berat, terjepit di dalamnya. Panik dan tidak bisa bernapas.

Berbalik. Dia harus kembali ke tempat gadis itu berada. Mencoba berlari, namun goncangan itu kembali menjatuhkannya. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha mendaki, bumi selalu membuatnya terjatuh dan berguling lagi hingga bawah. Bajunya terkoyak, bersama dengan kulit. Darah merah segar mengalir membasahi pakaian lusuhnya, dia tidak peduli.

Ada satu gadis di atas sana yang harua ditemuinya. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi.

Gempa berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia berlari mendaki bukit. Sisi utaranya longsor akibat goncangan yang terlalu kuat, namun tidak sampai mencapai rumah sang gadis cantik—setidaknya itu menurut perkiraan Shikamaru.

Kakinya terasa melemah, seolah tulang tempurungnya masih bergetar meski bumi sudah berhenti di bawah kakinya. Pandangan matanya lurus menghadap puncak bukit. Seharusnya cahaya merah lilin yang menyeruak dari balik jendela kecil terlihat dari sana, namun tidak ada. Yang dia lihat hanya puing-puing kosong yang ambruk hingga membentuk gunungan kecil di atas tanah.

"INOOOO!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Shikamaru sampai di sana dengan napas terengah-enngah. Tidak membuang waktu, segera memindahkan batu-batu yang ada di hadapannya dengan tangan. Mencoba mengira-ngira di mana gadisnya. Otaknya yang biasanya jenius dan dapat menilai situasi dengan mudah tiba-tiba buntu, tak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah cara untuk menyelamatkan sang gadis kesayangannya. Gadis yang sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengarungi samudra berdua. Gadis yang memberinya mimpi serta harapan untuk tetap mengarungi hidupnya di kemudian hari.

Dan membayangkan gadis itu tidak ada lagi di sisinya, Shikamaru merasa dia akan ...

"INOOOO!" dia kembali memanggil.

Sebuah kain menyembul dari reruntuhan. Bahkan dalam kegelapan sekalipun, dia dapat merasakan jika warnanya merah. Warna yang sama dengan warna gaun yang digunakan Ino untuk berbaring di antara rerumputan bersamanya sore ini.

Shikamaru meloncati reruntuhan untuk sampai di tempat itu, menyingkirkan batu-batu yang ada di sana dan mencakari debu yang bertumpuk, hingga dirasakannya sebuah tubuh ada di bawah sana. Masih bergerak—meski sangat lemah. Dan dipenuhi oleh cairan merah lengket.

"INO!"

Mata biru sang gadis membuka perlahan, kesulitan karena lebam yang ada di sudut kepalanya. Mata birunya tampak pucat di bawah sinar bulan. Jari-jari gadis itu menarik pakaiannya lemah. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya lirih. "Rumahku hancur secara tiba-tiba ..."

Shikamaru ingin memeluknya untuk menyampaikan rasa lega. Namun dia tahu sedikitnya ada satu patah tulang pada tubuh sang gadis, dia harus hati-hati, atau hal berbahaya bisa saja terjadi pada gadisnya. "Gempa bumi. Sekali lagi gempa bumi terjadi."

"Gempa ...? Bagaimana dengan kota?" gadis itu kembali bertanya lirih, sedikit mengernyit saat bibir bawahnya yang pecah mengeluarkan darah. Memberikan rasa perih.

"Jangan pedulikan kota! Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?!"

"Diriku?" gadis itu membeo pelan. Terdiam sembari memejamkan matanya. Mengernyit sakit merasakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa lebam dan luka di banyak tempat. Ada beberapa bagian yang sakitnya sanggup membuatnya berteriak jika dalam keadaan biasa. Namun ... dia tidak boleh melakukannya sekarang. Tidak di hadapan Shikamaru. Dia tidak boleh membuat pemuda itu khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru tidak bisa mempercayainya. Bagaimanapun juga keadaan gadis itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Perlahan disentuhnya lengan Ino yang terbalut oleh carut marut kain yang terkoyak. Merasakan kulit halus itu lebam dan membiru, bahkan terluka di beberapa tempat. Membelai lehernya yang terasa kaku, bukan leher lentur yang senang bergerak untuk memastikan keadaan. Namun tubuh gadis itu ... dadanya yang dipenuhi oleh darah ... "Tulang rusukmu ..."

"Mungkin patah di beberapa tempat. Tapi tidak masalah." Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, darah menetes dari dalam mulut Ino. "Aku ingin terbatuk, tapi ... batuk terasa menyakitkan jadi aku ... aku ... maafkan aku ..."

Shikamaru membulatkan matanya. Bukan hanya menyadari jika tulang rusuk patah Ino mungkin sudah merobek beberapa organnya, namun juga karena mata biru yang memandanginya itu tampak semakin meredup. Seolah cahaya yang ada di dalamnya perlahan padam—mungkin bersama dengan padamnya jiwa sang gadis.

"Padahal aku sudah membuatmu berjanji untuk pergi melihat ujung dunia bersamaku, tapi ... sepertinya aku lah orang yang akan mengingkarinya ..." Ino berbisik. Tampak begitu kesakitan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dia dapat merasakan darah mengalir cepat keluar dari tubuhnya. Membasahi batu-batu rumahnya yang hancur. Kesadarannya semakin menguap bersama dengan semakin sedikitnya cairan merah itu dalam dirinya. "Maaf ... maafkan aku ..."

Shikamaru menggenggam tangan sang gadis erat, tidak akan melepaskannya. "Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh. Bukankah kau baru akan pergi menemui keluargamu jika sudah menemukan ujung dunia?"

Ino tertawa lirih. "Bu-bukankah kau percaya jika ... ujung dunia ... tidak ada?" napas gadis itu semakin terdengar singkat, seolah menarik napas menjadi beban yang memberatkan bagi tubuhnya. "Dan ... kurasa kau ... mu-mungkin benar ... ujung dunia itu ... tidak ada ..."

"Kau baru bisa mengatakannya saat melihatnya sendiri!"

Ino tidak lagi menjawab, hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Shikamaru masih dapat melihat dengan jelas kesakitan yang membayang pada sosok sang gadis semakin menipis, seolah Ino sudah dapat menerima dan terbiasanya padanya—atau mungkin tubuhnya mati rasa. "Aku ... mati ... kebetulan ... ta-tapi kutukan itu ... menjadi nyata." Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak, merasakan sensasi sakit yang tak tertahankan pada tubuhnya. "Aku ... a-aku gadis yang berbahagian ... bersamamu ... aku gadis yang berbahagia ..." Dan kemudian satu batuk lolos dari bibirnya—batuk yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Darah mengalir deras disertai napas yang memburu. Hingga akhirnya ... napas itu benar-benar berhenti sepenuhnya.

Shikamaru duduk memandangi kekasihnya. Menyentuh hidung putihnya yang mungil—sama sekali tidak ada udara yang lolos dari sana. Menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang kecil—sama sekali tidak ada denyut kehidupan di sana. Menyentuh dada di balik gaun merah indahnya—sama sekali tidak ada detak yang seharusnya bersemayam di sana.

Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh itu perlahan dari atas puing-puing, merasakan hangat darah ikut membasahi dirinya. Membersihkan debu yang menempel pada tubuh gadis itu, merapikan rambutnya, mengusap darah yang ada pada wajahnya.

"Ino, kau akan merasakan lebih banyak kebahagiaan lagi kedepannya. Kita akan menikah dan kemudian mengembara menuju timur, dalam pengembaraan itu, mungkin akan lahir seorang putera—atau puteri—yang akan menyemarakkan hari-hari kita. Kita akan melihat pemandangan baru, langit baru di tempat baru, dunia yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini kita kenal. Kita akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berbeda, dengan bahasa yang berbeda, agama yang berbeda dan tata cara hidup yang berbeda.

"Mungkin tidak semua orang yang akan kita temui itu adalah orang baik. Beberapa dari mereka mungkin cukup purba hingga masih memakan sesama manusia—namun itu tidak masalah, aku akan melindungimu dan anak-anak kita. Kita akan terus berlayar menuju timur, tempat yang kau percaya merupakan tempat lahirnya matahari di pagi hari. Dan aku akan membuktikan padamu, jika akulah yang benar selama ini.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan ujung dunia yang kau yakini itu. Aku tahu benar. Kita akan terus berlayar hingga akhirnya kita sampai di pelabuhan ini lagi. Dan saat itu terjadi, kau akan menjadi seorang pencerita hebat dengan petualangan yang luar biasa.

"Dan jika laut serta samudra telah membosankan dirimu, maka kita akan kembali ke daratan. Mengamati anak-anak kita tumbuh dewasa dan menghabiskan masa tua kita di sana.

"Maka dari itu ... bangunlah dari tidurmu, Ino ... kembalilah padaku ..."

Malam itu, gempa kecil beberapa kali terjadi. Namun Shikamaru sama sekali tidak meninggalkan reruntuhan tempatnya dan sang kekasih berada. Setengah berharap gempa yang lebih kuat akan datang, membelah tanah, dan mengubur keduanya dalam kegelapan yang abadi. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Di antara rintih tangis orang-orang di kota, pagi kembali datang. Semburat emasnya muncul dari sisi timur kota. Menerangi renruntuhan Antioka yang tersisa.

Shikamaru memakaikan tudung hijau kumalnya pada tubuh Ino, memastikan darah yang mengering tertutup di dalamnya. Perlahan, dia menggendong tubuh itu menuruni bukit.

Jalan-jalan di kota tampak ramai oleh orang-orang yang terluka atau meninggal. Semua wajah yang terlihat di sana adalah wajah-wajah putus asa yang mengharapkan bantuan. Mereka memandangi Shikamaru dengan tatapan memohon—sama seperti tatapan yang mereka berikan pada Ino dua tahun silam. Namun Shikamaru mengabaikannya.

Mungkin dalam hati sesungguhnya dia mulai merasa lelah. Dua tahun bekerja keras tanpa henti dan segalanya hancur dalam hidungan menit—bangunan-bangunan yang didirikannya, warga yang berusaha didatangkannya kembali, senyum yang perlahan mulai terbit di antara trauma yang ada ... bahkan seseorang yang dia harapkan untuk menemani hidupnya.

Semua telah pergi.

Dan baginya ... mustahil untuk mendapatkan semuanya kembali.

Dia melewati jalan utama kota, para warga memandanginya dan gadis dalam bopongannya dalam keheningan. Beberapa melepas topi mereka dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Beberapa memalingkan wajah dan mulai terisak pelan, namun lebih banyak dari mereka yang hanya memandang nanar—setengah tidak percaya. Gerbang kota sudah hancur berantakan saat Shikamaru melangkah keluar diiringi tatapan kehilangan orang-orang.

Semuanya sadar ...

... ini adalah akhir dari Antioka.

.

...*...

.

 _Tanyakan pada dunia di mana letak ketidakadilannya?_

 _Dalam kosong, di antara tumpukan debu yang menyandra ingatan_

 _Rangkaian bunga liar yang hanyut dalam basuhan air, membelai wajah dan memberatkan pakaian_

 _Menuju timur yang didambakan …_

 _Tunggulah, kekasih. Tunggulah aku._

 _Kusampaikan seribu satu salam cintaku tatkala senja kembali mempertemukan kita._

.

…END…

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini ^^

Aku sangat senang bisa menyelesaikan kisah ini tepat waktu. Ada banyak hal yang membuatku semangat saat membuat kisah ini. Salah satunya adalah karena aku sudah lama tidak membuat kisah berdasarkan sejarah. Berikut ini aku tulis beberapa bagian yang aku jadikan dasar pembuatan kisah ini.

1\. Gempa bumi Antioka terjadi pada tanggal 20 Mei 526 SM, diikuti oleh kebakaran besar yang menghanguskan seluruh kota kecuali bagian lapangan. Dalam kisah ini settingnya kira-kira setengah tahun setelah kedatangan Shikamaru dari Bizantium.

2\. Antioka, Siria, merupakan salah satu kota besar pada masa itu, tiga serangkai dengan Alexandria, Mesir dan Roma, Italia. Sementara Bizantium (yang kelak akan dikenal sebagai Konstantinopel dan menjadi Istambul) merupakan kota perintis baru yang dijadikan Ibu Kota.

3\. Gempa pertama Antioka tidak menghancurkan total seluruhnya. Antioka sempat dibangun lagi (Dan jelas bukan dibangun oleh Shikamaru dan Ino) dan hancur di gempa bumi yang terjadi 2 tahun kemudian. Sepertinya warga yang lelah karena usahanya sia-sia, tidak melakukan pembangunan ulang. Dan Antioka resmi mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sejarah.

4\. Hubunga Antioka dan Bizantium tidak terlalu dipastikan. Namun setelah gempa Antioka, Justin I, penguasa di Bizantium mengungkapkan belasungkawa dengan melepas semua simbol kekuasaannya di depan umum. Dia juga membantu mengirimkan sumbangan dana untuk pembangunan kembali Antioka.

Kurasa aku masih banyak salah riset di dalamnya. Namun ya … mohon koreksinya. Setelah ini ada omake singkat tentang reinkarnasi Ino dan Shikamaru. Bagi yang menginginkan akhir bahagia, silakan dibaca.

.

…OMAKE…

.

 _Ada yang memanggil, di antara kegelepan dan putih abadi tempat mereka berada_

 _Menggema dalam suara-suara yang tak terkenali_

 _Sepi, ketakutan, kengerian, keputusasaan_

 _Sahut menyahut, menjerit di antara suara iblis yang meneriakkan penghukuman_

 _Lemah, saat tangan terjulur, hendak meraih kebahagiaan yang terjanjikan_

 _Biarkanlah, jika itu hanya satu kesempatan._

.

…*…

.

 _ **Jepang, April 2015**_

.

Sekolah baru, seragam baru, orang-orang baru dan status baru.

Nara Shikamaru bukan seseorang yang menikmati masa-masa masuk SMA dengan perasaan gembira. Ada perasaan lain yang lebih kuat dibandingkan perasaan itu yang harus dirasakannya.

Malas dan repot.

Sungguh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Jepang tidak mengizinkan siswa-siswanya yang memiliki kecerdasan lebih untuk loncat ke kelas yang lebih tinggi. Shikamaru terpaksa menghabiskan tiga tahun masa SMA-nya dengan tidur di kelas seperti saat SMP kemarin.

Menjemukan.

Hari pertama dirasakannya sangat membosankan. Setelah upacara penerimaan yang membuatnya tertidur di tengah pidato kepala sekolah, dia akan dipaksa untuk berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang akan menjadi teman-teman sekelasnya selama satu tahun ke depan. Namun di sekolah yang hampir tujuh puluh persennya datang dari SMP yang sama dengannya, dia merasa tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu.

Seorang gadis pirang yang belum pernah dilihatnya mengambil bangku di hadapannya.

Shikamaru dapat mencium aroma rempah-rempah yang menguar dari rambutnya, membuat pemuda itu mengantuk—namun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sang gadis tengah bicara dengan Haruno Sakura, salah satu teman sekelas Shikamaru sejak SMP. Mungkin perkenalan—Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk mencuri dengar.

Gadis itu menoleh. Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya hanya membentuk lengkungan tipis.

"Salam kenal," dia bicara dengan bahasa Jepang dengan logat yang sedikit aneh. "Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Baru saja kembali ke Jepang setelah bersekolah di Amerika selama beberapa tahun. Aku harap kau ..." gadis itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Membuka matanya yang biru jernih seindah lautan di musim panas dan memandangi Shikamaru dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru cepat. Seumur hidupnya dia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang sebegitu cerewetnya seperti gadis ini. Namun entah mengapa, dia juga merasa pernah berhubungan dengan gadis itu. "Kalau sudah pernah bertemu, aku pasti mengingatmu."

"Aneh sekali," gadis itu bergumam. Menyangga dagunya dengan tangan. "Saat melihatmu, aku merasa seolah aku ingin berkata 'Aku pulang' atau 'Aku sudah kembali'. Benar-benar sebuah perasaan yang aneh."

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya dengan 'Selamat datang'?" tanya Shikamaru sinis.

"Tidak juga. Namun aku penasaran mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu." Sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya, tanda jika dia tidak senang dengan cara bicara Shikamaru. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang, seolah makhlum dengan tingkah pemuda di hadapannya. "Yah, tidak masalah sesungguhnya. Lagipula, aku merasa kau sebenarnya orang yang cerdas. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan beberapa hal padamu nantinya."

Shikamaru tidak berkomentar. Orang biasa tidak akan mungkin menyadari potensi yang ada dalam dirinya. Wajah datar dan sikap pemalasnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan anggapan jenius yang menjadi patokan pada umumnya. Mau tidak mau, Shikamaru merasa gadis itu cukup peka—jauh lebih peka dibandingkan dengan penampilannya yang terkesan seperti gadis boneka, tidak berotak.

"Jangan memandangiku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku merasa aku bisa membaca pikiranmu itu," Ino berkata dengan nada melengking. "Aku ini tidak sebodoh kelihatannya, kau tahu?"

Lebih peka dari dugaannya semula. "Ya. Terserah. Aku mau tidur."

"Apa?! Seharusnya ini waktu yang kau gunakan untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain! Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

"Merepotkan. Aku bukan anak baru sepertimu. Aku sudah mengenal kebanyakan orang di tempat ini."

"Ukh." Sang gadis tak lagi menimpali. Dia hanya berbalik kembali menghadap depan dan menggerutukan sikap tidak ramah dari pemuda yang baru ditemuinya itu.

Shikamaru memandanginya. Memandangi rambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda itu. Memandangi punggung yang berlapiskan kemeja putih dan jas hitam itu. Memandangi sosok Yamanaka Ino.

"Hei," dia kembali memanggil sang gadis.

"Aku tidak akann menyahutnya."

"Kau sudah menyahutnya, Yamanaka."

Sang gadis menggerutui kelengahannya sendiri. Berbalik dan memasang wajah masam. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu." Shikamaru mendapati ekspresi heran dari gadis di hadapannya. "Apa kau percaya jika bumi itu bulat?"

Ino terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu. Menunduk sejenak. Tampak ragu untuk bicara. "Meski itu sudah terbukti secara ilmiah dan sebagainya, entah mengapa ... aku masih tidak percaya." Sang gadis kembali membalikkan badan, kali ini cepat hingga rambut pirangnya sedikit menampar wajah Shikamaru. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengataiku bodoh atau semacamnya bukan? Memang. Aku akui aku bodoh. Meski sudah melihatnya dalam foto yang diambil dari bulan atau semacamnya, aku tidak mau mempercayai hal itu. Kau boleh saja mengatai jika pengetahuanku terlambar beberapa abad lamanya. Terserah! Aku tidak akan peduli."

 _Dia tidak mempercayainya_. Shikamaru mencatat dalam lagi, entah mengapa merasa sedikit lega dengan jawaban itu. "Memang bodoh. Namun itu menarik." Dia menarik rambut pirang gadis di hadapannya pelan. Kagum akan kelembutannya. "Menurutmu, seperti apa ujung dunia jika dunia tidaklah bulat?"

Sang gadis tidak menoleh. Namun menjawabnya dengan nada lirih. "Mungkin sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam, yang membawa kita menuju dunia yang tidak kita ketahui. Atau mungkin gunung raksasa yang tertutup awan, di atasnya Nirwana berada. Dan kita mungkin akan menemukan orang-orang yang sudah mati di sana. Entahlah."

Shikamaru terdiam mendengar jawaban itu. Sekali lagi, tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia merasa lega mendengarnya. Seolah dia tengah mencocokkan jawaban sang gadis dengan sesuatu—sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?! Katakan sesuatu! Jangan membuatku merasa bodoh! Aku tahu khayalanku terdengar seperti anak-anak, namun kau tidak perlu sebegitu terkejutnya mendengarnya kan?!"

Shikamaru tak menimpali. Hanya bergumam pelan, "Akhirnya kau kembali."

Gadis itu menoleh, mengerjapkan mata birunya tak mengerti, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengatakan hal aneh. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Memang."

Sang gadis menjatuhkan kepalanya di muka meja Shikamaru, bergumam pelan. "Kau tampaknya sangat percaya jika bumi itu bulat. Kalau begitu, ayo kita berlayar terus ke timur, kita bertaruh ... siapa yang benar mengenai bentuk dunia yang sesungguhnya ..."

"Baiklah. Kali ini pastikan untuk menepatinya."

"… ya."

.

…*…

.

 _Bumi yang semakin tua menciptakan banyak kegilaan._

 _Kegilaan-kegilaan ganjil yang mengerang dan mencabik logika dan menghancurkan emosi_

 _Tapi di antara kegilaan yang menyakitkan, rotasi sederhana terjadi_

 _Mengambangkan sayap takdir untuk menuntaskan pertaruhan yang tak pernah terjadi_

 _Masa mengerang, mengingatkan bumi yang semakin tua._

 _Namun mereka masih muda. Dan dunia masih hendak menonton drama mereka._

.

…OMAKE END…

.

 **Terima kasih. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**

 **Salam hangat, Hime Hoshina.**


End file.
